Laços
by Ferfa
Summary: Não importava onde estivessem, sempre teriam um ao outro. Mesmo que não soubessem disso. [Mello & Near]


**Laços**  
por Ferfa

"**Death Note" © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Spoilers: **capítulo 99 do mangá (volume 12)**  
Shipper: **Mello x Near**  
Classificação: **K+**  
Aviso: **yaoi (garoto/garoto)**  
Sinopse:** Não importava onde estivessem, sempre teriam um ao outro. Mesmo que não soubessem disso.

**oooooooooo**

**N/A: **não fui eu quem tive a idéia genial de dividir a fic nesses blocos. Me baseei nessa fic http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3302300 / 1 / que, por sua vez, se baseou nessa community . livejournal . com / 1sentence / 392791 . html (ambas de "Harry Potter" e recomendadas. Para entrar nos endereços, retire os espaços).

As linhas foram colocadas por ordem alfabética, por isso não seguem uma ordem cronológica. Os títulos completam/resumem o sentido delas.

**oooooooooo**

**01# Açúcar**

Mello sabia que Near nunca tomava café com açúcar e, mesmo assim, seus lábios tinham um sabor doce.

**02# Ambição**

Em sua última visita ao Instituto Wammy, L comentou com Roger que não gostaria de escolher apenas um substituto. Porque, juntos, Near e Mello seriam superiores a qualquer outro. Incluindo ele e Kira.

**03# Arte**

Near dizia que os primeiros flocos de neve eram um dos mais belos espetáculos que existia. Mello discordava em pensamento: não havia beleza maior do que ver a felicidade do outro estampada nos olhos amendoados, enquanto os flocos misturavam-se com seus cabelos.

**04# Castigo**

Mesmo morando no orfanato a nove anos, eles nunca tinham encontrado aquele porão velho até uma tarde de extremo tédio. Eles riram juntos pela primeira vez ao acharem um álbum de fotos antigas e Near pensou que, de uma maneira estranha, havia uma cumplicidade absurda em seus risos.

**05# Escape**

A primeira barra de chocolate veio quando Mello finalmente entendeu que, uma vez fora do instituto, ele e Near nunca mais se veriam.

**06# Esforço**

Tinha certeza de que ninguém estudava com tanta concentração quanto Mello; era quase uma obra de arte, que Near gostava de observar por horas.

**07# Eterno**

Os dedos de Near tocaram o crucifixo de Mello de uma maneira curiosa, traçando todo o formato da cruz. Em seguida roçaram de leve a pele branca, antes dos seus lábios se unirem novamente. E ele soube, naquele momento, o que era o paraíso.

**08# Falta**

Near sempre soubera que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a morte seria o resultado da impulsividade de Mello. Com a notícia, houve indiferença. E em seguida uma lágrima cruzou seu rosto.

**09# Ilógico**

Mello nunca soube dizer quando a linha entre ódio e amor tornou-se fina demais.

**10# Impulso**

Fora de Near a primeira iniciativa. Fora Near que o encarara nos olhos, segurara seu rosto com as mãos frias e o puxara para o beijo. Fora Near que provocara em Mello aquela sensação de felicidade suprema, que não deixava de beirar o ridículo.

**11# Lábios**

Os lábios de Near nunca passaram de duas linhas finas e constantemente ressecadas, como se sempre fosse inverno. Tinha certeza de que a sensação de tocá-los nunca sairia de seus dedos.

**12# Lembrança**

"Você pode ficar com ela, se quiser". Com essas palavras Mello oferecera sua foto a Near, fingindo indiferença. Era um pouco ridículo, mas Near a mantinha embaixo de seu travesseiro. Uma espécie de _proteção_.

**13# Máscara**

Near podia, melhor do que ninguém, esconder suas reações. Mas ele nunca conseguiu fingir-se indiferente ao toque de Mello.

**14# Mortal**

Mesmo sabendo que Near era humano como qualquer outro, foi um choque para Mello saber que uma simples gripe o deixara de cama por dias.

**15# Nuances**

As manias de Near nunca deixaram de irritar Mello, mas com o tempo ele aprendeu a amar cada uma delas.

**16# Objetivo**

Near sempre mordia o lábio inferior com força, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir seus gemidos. Às vezes com força demais. Era com satisfação que Mello observava um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer.

**17# Ódio**

Mello nunca esperou que Near revidasse aquele primeiro soco, mas também não esperava que ele murmurasse "Pode continuar, se isso te faz bem...".

**18# Poder**

Nunca teria atirado em Near, por mais que sua arma apontasse diretamente para a cabeça do outro. Tirar a vida dele seria tirar a sua própria.

**19# Posse**

Cada marca que Mello deixava na pele branca de Near era proposital. Era seu modo de afirmar uma vez, e outra, e outra, que Near era seu. E apenas _seu_.

**20# Sopro**

A vida deixava seu corpo a passos lentos. Quarenta segundos transformados numa eternidade. Mas não havia dor. Havia somente um borrão de pele e cabelos brancos, olhos inexpressivos, movimentos contidos. E de repente ele teve a certeza de que, se tivesse direito a um desejo final, desejaria ter Near em seus braços. _Uma última vez_.

**oooooooooo**

**N/A: **tenho problemas gigantescos com títulos.


End file.
